une compagne? non merci!
by mlle inuzuka
Summary: ariel la mère d'ombre veut lui trouver une compagne, mais lui ne voit pas ça de cette façon Ombre x Chinook OS


Ombre : Chinook ralentit!!

Chinook : essaie dont de me rattraper si tu en es capable.

Ombre : -_-'

Il y a des fois ou ombre avait envit détrangler son ami (lire sunwing). Mais bon, c'était quand même agréable d'être avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps dans la grotte et au même moment éclatèrent de rire.

Chinook : je regrette presque le temps ou je te battait dans presque tout les domaines.

Ombre : pas moi en tout cas!!

Chinook : =P

Ariel : mais où étiez vous passé le soleil va bientôt se lever!!

Ombre : désoler m'man *mais je suis plus un enfant! Pourquoi elle agit encore comme si c'était le cas?*

Il partit donc se nicher dans son perchoir habituel bientôt suivit par chinook.

Chinook : alors Ombre tu te fait toujours réprimander par ta mère même à ton âge?

Ombre : bon ça va!! c'est pas ma faute si elle est comme ça.

Chinook : bon moi je vais aller à mon perchoir avant que mes parents rapplique.

Ombre : et bien Chinook tu te fait encore réprimander par tes parents à ton âge? =P

Chinook : … -_-'

- - -

Alors qu'Ombre allait s'endormir sa mère arriva et se posa près de lui.

Ariel : qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ombre il est bien tôt et tu va déjà te coucher.

Ombre : ouais je suis fatiguer.

Ariel : tu sait… euh… tu es en âge… d'avoir une compagne.

Ombre failli s'étouffer à l'évocation d'une compagne. Cela signifiait qu'il allait passer toute sa vie avec elle et avoir des enfants et l'idée ne l'enchantais pas vraiment.

Ariel : que dirait tu de marina elle est jolie et tu t'entend très bien avec elle.

Ombre : pff… tu parle, moi et marina ça fait des nuits qu'on ne s'est pas parler, et en plus elle est bien trop occuper avec Tod et les autres mâles.

Ariel : alors pourquoi pas… Betty… elle est gentille…

Ombre : écoute maman, on pourrait pas en reparler plus tard?

Ariel : oui tu as raison… bonne nuit.

- - -

Ombre sentait ses muscles se contracter à la vue de Goth, gueule ouverte, prêt à le manger tout cru.

Soudain Ombre se réveilla, en sueur.

Il avait encore fait ce rêve et il en avait marre. De toute façon, Goth était mort pour de bon… enfin il l'espérait.

Ombre : *c'est pas vrai! Quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de faire ce rêve?*

Il se mit donc à voler en direction du perchoir de son ami.

Tout doucement il se laissa glisser près du caïd et se cala dans ses ailes que chinook avait préalablement ouvert à son intention quand il l'avait sentit arrivé.

Il n'y à rien d'anormal au fait qu'une chauve-souris vienne se percher tout près d'un ami ou un proche mais cette fois Ombre sentit son cœur battre plus fort au contacte du caïd.

Il se rendormit vite et au soir alla chasser avec Chinook, comme à son habitude.

Chinook : qu'est ce qu'il y a Ombre?... t'as pas l'air concentré.

Ombre : désolé… je pensait a ce que ma mère m'a dit hier.

Chinook : et qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit?? o.Ô

Ombre : qu'il était temps que je me trouve un compagne… seulement j'en ai pas envit!!

Chinook : mouais ma mère aussi m'a dit sa il y a quelques nuits… mais moi non plus je veut pas avoir de compagne.

Ombre : …

Sans se l'avouer Ombre était rassurer par cette réponse de un, parce qu'il n'était pas le seul et de deux, parce qu'il ne perdrait pas son meilleur ami.

Chinook : Tu viens? on va retourner à la grotte.

Ombre : okai j'te suit.

Chinook : eum… dit moi Ombre… quand tu dit que tu ne veut pas de compagne… est-ce que ça veut dire que… tu veux personne dans ta vie?

Ombre : O/////O non seulement… je… et bien peut-être pas UNE compagne.

Il avait bien insister sur le mot UNE.

Chinook : O.o comment ça pas UNE… tu veux dire que t'en veux plus qu'une?

Ombre : mais non imbécile… je veux dire que… oh et puis laisse tomber! -_-'

Chinook : O///o *attend pourquoi pas UNE…est-ce que… non!!*

Cela faisait déjà deux nuits qu'ils avait eu cette discussion. Cesoird'hui, Ariel était en réunion avec Frieda et d'autres chauve-souris alors Chinook avait décider de venir dormir avec Ombre sur son perchoir.

Chinook : tu sait… au final tu ne ma jamais dit ce que tu voulait par pas UNE compagne.

Ombre : …

Chinook : aller Ombre répond moi… tu le sait que je suis curieux.

Ombre : et bien… c'est que… en faite… je préfère que… ce ne soit pas… une femelle.

Rouge de honte Ombre se détourna du regard du caïd, attendant sa réaction.

Chinook : tu sais… c'est pareil pour moi.

Ombre releva vivement la tête en dictection de Chinook un peu surprit. Alors prit d'une soudaine envit de lui sauter dessus, Ombre vint se blottir tout contre lui.

Ombre : Chinook tu fait la compagne idéal =P

Chinook : tais-toi… je t'aime!!

Ombre : moi aussi. ^^

Et ils s'endormirent sur cette jolie pensée.

Ariel : alors c'est pour ça que tu ne voulait pas de compagne. ^^

Elle avait à penne murmurer ses mots mais était très heureuse pour son fils.

THE END


End file.
